


Christmas is the Time to Say I Love You

by Candy_A



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Other, First Times, Holiday: xmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_A/pseuds/Candy_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair and mistletoe.  Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is the Time to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Taya's "first time challenge", and also a substitute for the Christmas ep we probably won't get. I love Christmas eps, and think it would be the perfect time for a revelation of love. A tip of the hat to Billy Squier for the title, as it is named after his _incredibly terrific_ Christmas song of the same title that I fell in love with on Mtv waaaaaaay back at Christmas of 1981. It's remained my favorite ever since.

## Christmas is the Time to Say I Love You

by Candy Apple

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Cafe/3281>

Author's disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the denizens of the Cascade PD belong to UPN-TV and Pet Fly Productions. No infringement intended, no money being made

* * *

Christmas Is The Time To Say I Love You  
by Candy Apple 

The loft was alive with party guests, conversation and laughter mixing with the Christmas music pumping out of the living room stereo speakers. Taggert, who had impressed everyone with his fine weight loss record over the past year, was lecturing Brown on the evils of saturated fat as the younger man took up residence with his partner at the end of the table boasting four flavors of cheese balls. Simon and his date, an attractive assistant DA, were among a few couples who decided the living room made a good dance floor, and were swaying to the music. 

"Jim--we're almost out of crackers," Blair announced as he opened the last box at the counter in the kitchen while Jim was refilling the punch bowl, liberally adding the "spike" that was keeping everyone festive. Despite his initial misgivings at Blair's idea, he was thoroughly enjoying this party. Or maybe he was just thoroughly enjoying watching Blair play host and loving every minute of it. The younger man had a real knack for putting on a party, not to mention for preparing some of the snacks and holiday treats the guests were ingesting in large quantities. 

"Don't tell _me_. Tell Ryf and Brown, the cheese ball brothers." Jim shot another stream of booze into the punch bowl. 

"The object of adding the liquor is to spike the punch, Jim, not knock out the guests," Blair snatched the bottle out of his hand, leaning close at the same time. Jim seized the opportunity to catch a whiff of herbal shampoo, very faint aftershave and Blair himself. With his hair down and brushing the shoulders of his red shirt, face alight with the festivity of the evening, Blair was a vision. "Jim? You okay man?" Blair was standing there, holding the liquor bottle, looking at him worriedly. "Did you zone out or something?" 

"Hey, look who's under the mistletoe!" Jim called out toward Ryf and Rhonda, who both giggled a little uneasily and then complied with tradition. Blair had booby-trapped the loft with tufts of the notorious kissing foliage before the party. Jim hadn't been caught so far that night, and he was nothing short of shocked when Brown issued the next "mistletoe alert". 

"Hey, Jim--take a look overhead, man," he shouted with a very large grin on his face. 

Hesitantly, Jim ventured an upward glance. Sure enough, he and Blair were standing directly under a particularly fat puff of mistletoe. 

"Looks like we're busted, Jim," Blair responded, laughing a little, secretly rejoicing that his mistletoe-hanging plot had worked so easily. Now what else could Jim do but the obvious? And even if Jim was faking it, a nice long liplock with the man Blair had been attracted to for years seemed like a hell of a Christmas present. 

"Well, when in Rome..." Jim said, shrugging at the onlookers. Turning to Blair, he shocked the smaller man completely by very tenderly sliding a hand along the side of Blair's cheek, letting the fingers tangle in his hair. "Merry Christmas, Chief," he said in a soft voice, just before leaning in to gently press his lips against Blair's. 

As Blair's arms came around Jim's middle and Jim's arms encircled his friend's body, and the kiss deepened, the festive crowd let out the predictable whoops and cheers, at first thinking they were getting a performance to remember. When neither man let go or broke the kiss for long moments, some of the merry-making began to quiet a bit. 

When the two men separated to take in some needed oxygen, Blair smiled up at his partner, and saw the same loving smile reflected back to him. 

"Merry Christmas, Jim." //Go for it Sandburg,// the voice inside prompted. "I love you," he said so quietly that only Jim could hear him. 

"I love you too," Jim responded in a whisper. Then he pulled Blair close again to take further advantage of the mistletoe. 

End 


End file.
